E at Night
by block-c
Summary: Berawal dari rasa iseng dan penasaran ala anak labil yang berubah menjadi ritual menyenangkan bagi si botak./jangan-pernah-datang-sendirian-ke sekolah-di malam-hari- bukankah Ritsu sudah memperingati hal itu? slight of humour. warning inside


Suara tapakan kaki manusia cukup mengusik kesunyian hutan bukit belakang sekolah. Nakamura Rio kembali menyibak rambut panjangnya yang mulai menghalangi pandangannya, ia melangkah cepat namun tetap berhati-hati. Berada di kawasan hijau di malam hari seperti tidak terlalu menyenangkan karena cukup dingin terlebih Rio hanya mengenakan baju berlengan panjang biasa, namun demi buku catatannya, apapun akan ia terjang.

Ini buakanlah pekan ujian, tapi Koro-sensei sering mengadakan kuis dadakan, Rio tidak mau melewatkan hal itu. Sebenarnya materi yang diajarkan Koro-sensei sudah hampir ia hapal di luar kepala, tapi Rio masih butuh memeriksa beberapa bagian di buku catatannya, dan sayangnya buku itu malah tertinggal di kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Just for fun**

 **.**

 **E at Night**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma kayu yang khas segera menyambut indera penciumannya saat gadis itu memasuki gedung kelas E. Rio menerangi koridor kelas dengan senter dari ponselnya, deritan lantai kayu terdengar samar ketika ia berjalan, entah hanya perasaan Rio saja atau memang benar tapi gadis itu merasa seperti ada orang lain di gedung sekolah ini? Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya menyingkirkan pemikiran yang tidak-tidak bergegas menuju kelasnya.

Kriett.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan gadis itu segera menuju ke bangkunya.

Piyuuh, untung saja langsung ketemu buku catatannya. Rasanya gadis itu ingin segera pulang karena perasaannya semakin tidak enak saja sendiri di sekolah, namun belum sempat melangkah sedikitpun Rio malah mendengar suara aneh.

Tap tap tap.

Hampir saja gadis itu berteriak, namun rasanya occ sekali seorang Nakamura Rio ketakutan seperti ini, Rio mempertajam pendengarannya.

Tap tap tap,

Deg.

Rio membulatkan matanya, benar- benar ada orang lain di tempat ini. Dengan segera Rio mematikan senter ponselnya agar keberadaannya tidak diketahui. Siapa itu? Yang pasti bukan Koro-sensei, karena sensei tidak mungkin berbunyi 'tap-tap-tap' dengan tentakel lunaknya.

Suara itu masih terdengan namun seakan menjauh, mungkin dia sudah keluar dari gedung? Rio segera membereskan bukunya.

Sret,

Gadis itu melonjak hampir berteriak. Yang barusan itu apa? Posisi bangkunya yg dekat dengan jendela kelas membuat Rio dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau barusan ada seluet bayangan hitam di luar.

Oke.

Ini mulai tidak lucu, ini agak menyeramkan.  
Yang barusan itu apa? Hantu kah? Jangan konyol, Ritsu memang pernah memperingatkan teman-temannya agar tidak ke gedung sekolah malam-malam seperti ini sendiri, tapi itu hanya jadi angin lalu bagi Rio. Mungkin pencuri? Tapi kelas mereka terlalu miskin untuk dimaling. Ah, kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal adalah, dia pembunuh bayaran yang sedang mengincar Koro-sensei.

Jika benar..

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tap tap tap.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah seseorang itu kembali terdengar, kali ini seperti berlari. Rio sedikit kalang kabut, ia harus apa jika bertemu dengan pemburu koro-sensei? Oh, mungkin ia bisa bilang "maaf, Koro-sensei sedang tidak ada, datang lagi lain waktu." Atau mereka bisa berbincang sambil bertukar informasi tentang titik lemah Koro-sensei. Namun alih-alih bisa diajak bernegosiasi, bisa saja pembunuh bayaran itu malah melukai Rio karena ia dianggap sebagai penghalang. Suara langkah kaki mendekat membuat Rio sedikit panik. Terlalu banyak pertimbanganhanya akan memperlambat pikirannya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ya! Tentu saja bersembunyi. Ia bisa bersembunyi sampai makhluk asing yang sedang mendekat itu pergi, maka habislah perkara. Rio segera mencari tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi. Suara itu makin jelas mendekati kelasnya, bertambah panik entah kenapa refleknya jadi lambat sekali.

Srak.

Terlambat, makhluk itu menghempaskan pintu kelas dengan keras.

"Ahh, ini sangat menyenangkan." Ucap sesosok manusia dari ambang pintu.

Nakamura membeku di tempat. Apa ini? Sesosok hantu botak dari tenggara? Tuyul?

...

Paniknya hilang sempurna, benganti dengan emosi yang meluap. Urat di dahi dan kepalan tangan gadis itu tercetak jelas, warna merah sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Mode Nakamura Rio sudah berubah sempurna. Gadis itu berjalan pelan menyeret bangku Maehara yang berada persis di depan mejanya.

Sedangkan yang berada diambang pintu terlihat shock dan sedikit ketakutan, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis botaknya.

"Na-nakamura-san, aku bisa jelaskan semua ini.." ia nampak menelan liurnya, gadis itu masih diam. Suara derit kursi yang diseret Rio benar-benar menakutkan, gadis itu kian mendekat dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tu-tunggu Nakamura-san, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku?" suara rendah Rio benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu, ne?" gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Lalu dengan satu gerakan pasti gadis itu mulai mengayunkan apa yang ada di tangannya.

"DASAR OKAJIMA HENTAIIII!"

BRUK.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGOTORI JIWA SUCIKU?! TERIMA INI!"

BRAK.

Yah, Okajima menjadi sasaran kemarahan seorang Nakamura untuk beberpa menit kedepan.

.

Riuh-riuh kota terdengar jelas, suasana hutan belakang kunigaoka terasa sangat kontras. Rio berjalan melewati beberapa toko baju dan kue, seharusnya etalase toko tersebut menggiurkan, tapi Rio masih agak uring-uringan mengingat kejadian barusan di kelas.

"Ugh, dasar botak sialan." Gadis itu memijat pelipis. Bisa-bisanya Okajima berlari keliling gedung kelas E tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya, dan parahnya kenapa harus Rio pula yang ketiban sial melihat ritual si botak mesum itu. Hilang sudah kesucian mata Nakamura Rio. Apa katanya tadi? Melatih ketahanan tubuh terhadap suhu dingin? Cih, alasan macam apa itu. Sepertinya Rio harus memohon kepada direktur kunigaoka untuk cuci otak, barangkali memori tentang tubuh bugil Okajima bisa terhapus dari otaknya.

"Sial, dasar mesum brengsek." Umpatnya lagi. Satu tepukan di bahu membuat Rio terlonjak.

"Siapa yang brengsek?" dengan santai Karma menyamakan langkahnya dengan Rio.

"Jangan mengagetkanku!" gadis itu tampak sewot pms mungkin, Karma tidak ambil pusing. Karma memperhatikan Rio dari atas sampai bawah, gadis itu masih diam saja.

"Kau membawa buku? Mau belajar bersama?" tawar Karma, namun bukan jawaban yang ia terima, Rio malah memandanginya dari ataaas.. berhenti sebentar di tengah, lalu lanjut kebawah. Gadis memijat pelipisnya dan bergumam tidak jelas

"Not tonight, Karma. Not tonight. Tidak ada makhluk berbatang yang boleh mendekatiku malam ini." Lalu gadis itu bergegas pergi.

Sedengkan Karma masih mematung,

Hah?

Nee.. Sepertinya bertemu Okajima malam ini menimbulkan trauma tersendiri bagi Rio.

.

.

 **Jeng-jeng-jengggggg**

 **Halo lagi semuaaa!**

 **Duh, rasanya senang sekali bisa kembali cora-coret di dunia fanfiction ini. Beberapa waktu yang lalu author baca-baca review lama dari para readers, dan baru sadar kalau kalian itu baik-baik sekaliiii. Baca review dari kalian rasanya bikin semangat menulis ini kembali berkobar!**

 **Hiks, jadi terharu.**

 **File cerita ini sudah berjamur, dan akhirnya baru rampung sekarang karena beberapa kesibukan.**

 **Tolong maafkan jika masih banyak kesalahan disana-sini**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari chapter xxx (maafkan karena sudah benar-benar lupa huhu), dimana Koro-sensei punya koleksi foto-foto aib anak kelas E, diantaranya ada foto Okajima yang telanjang keliling sekolah di malam hari. Ckck, dasar anak muda jaman now.**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya kawan~**

 **Karena review, fav, atau follow dari kalian benar-benar buat author jadi semangat menulis dan memperbaiki tulisan-tulisan yang akan datang!**

 **Kamsiaa~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake.**

Seperti biasa Karma tiba di kelas belakangan, tidak seperti biasanya murid kelas E terlihat berkumpul di depan pintu kelas.

"Ada apa?" si surai merah mendekati kerumunan.

"Sepertinya ada penyusup tadi malam, pintu kelas kita benar-benar hancur." Nagisa sweatdrop, mungkin ulah para pemburu Koro sensei pikirnya. Karma hanya ber-oh ria sambil memasuki kelas. Riuh-riuh di dalam kelas kembali terdengar, seperti suara protes Maehara yang ternyata kursinya juga hancur. Yang paling menarik perhatian Karma adalah, seorang gadis blonde yang sedang bernegosiasi dengan gadis virtual di pojok kelas. Kelihatan serius, bukan hal sulit menguping pembicaraan mereka karena bangku Karma terletak di belakang.

Akabane menarik senyum simpul, oh ternyata~


End file.
